Twist Of Fate
by Fluffy-Erutis
Summary: Yuke Finds A Girl Named Ariana. She Likes To Be Called Kid, She Says. Boton Then Tells Him She Is Also A Spirit Detective. Yuske And Friends And Kid Are Put On Another Mission To Go To Fuderal Japan, And Guess Who They Meet! YYHINURANMA X Prairings: ?
1. New Girl

A/N: She's Singing The Slayers Theme Song. You'll Understand What This means In A While. Please Correct Me if I Spell Anything Wrong. "..." = Spoken '...' = Thought ... = Latin. Also, The People In My Fanfic, In Modern Japan, Speak English. People In Fuderal Japan, Speak Japanese. Can anyone give me the words to the Slayers theme song?? Oh, Yah, Ariana/Kid Is Mine.   
  
Assassiner With A Gun  
  
Meet The Assassiner  
  
Yuske was Bored. Just Bored. He wanted something to do. He was actually hoping Koenma would give him a job to find some criminal, or something. He decided to go look for Kuwabara. Yuske decided to skip school, he didn't want to get lectured by the teachers again. He was wearing some dark blue jeans, and a short-sleeved white shirt with two red stripes going from the collar to end of his sleeves.  
  
He decided to go wait by the park, he knew he would see Kuwabara with his cat or something. He chose to take a detour around threw the hills, he had to much time to spare.  
  
As he was walking, or should I say inching, he heard a guitar. He hid behind a tree and saw a young girl. She had a guitar, and was singing a song in Japanese. He listened until she was done.  
  
"Wow, that was--." She suddenly had his arms held behind his back, and a rapidly growing dagger at his throat.  
  
"You will d--" She stopped mid-sentence and turned her head to look at Yuske. "OH! Sorry! I thought you were someone else." She let go of his hands, and took the, now sword, away from his neck.  
  
"That's Okay. I surprised you. I would have punched someone out, if they snuck up on me like that." He smiled. Now that he got to she her front, he could tell she was American. She had rich, blonde hair, that had an unspeakable length, because it was done tightly in a bun, stuck together by a chopstick going threw the center. The chopstick was, what looked like bamboo, and had something written on it. She was as tall as Yuske, or maybe even taller, and was wearing a very strange outfit. It was a pure white spandex suite starting at her neck, going down her arms, all the way to her hand, and became a glove that was held in place with a ring that also had strange writing on it. The suite split at her stomach, making a oval, showing off her stomach and belly button. The suite rejoined, and continued to her Knees. She had ribbons tied at her elbows, thighs, neck, shoulders, and around her waist. The ribbons changed shades of blue, as they wrapped around her body. She had strange earrings that looked like spears.   
  
The ribbons around her shoulders were more like a scarf. It wrapped around her shoulders coming to a knot at the base of her breast. It then turned into two very long ribbons touching the ground. She also had a scarf draped around her waist. She had high heels, one going about 5 inches above her ankle, and one ending at her ankle. She had numerous anklets, and bracelets, all inspirited with runes. She put the dagger in the ribbon tied to her thigh.  
  
"You're American, aren't you?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Nope. Actually, mate, I'm Australian." She replied happily. "Names Ariana, but ya can call me Kid."  
  
"I've never met an Australian before, umm, Kid,... My name is Yuske." He replied. Just then a mysterious voice was heard.  
  
"It's nice to know. Know Yuske, leave I need to talk to Ariana." Yuske and Kid looked down. There was Koenma standing there.  
  
"I told ya, Shrimp, ma names Kid. Got that, mate?" Scolded Kid.  
  
"And I told you, my name is Koenma, not, Shrimp." He said, looking up.  
  
"I only talk to the teen, Short-stuff." She glared at Him.  
  
Koenma went to teen-mode. "Go away Yuske, I need to talk to Ariana." You could hear Kid growl in the background.  
  
"Hmph." Yuske walked away.  
  
"A strange girl, you say." Kurama repeated.  
  
"Was she pretty?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"She was Australian, and what you think is pretty, Kuwabara, is different from what I think is pretty. She also knew Koenma, and insulted him." Yuske said. Whenever he insulted Koenma, he was threatened or attacked.  
  
"You mean Ariana?" Asked a feminine voice. Everyone looked up and saw Bôton riding down on her broom.  
  
"You know her?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yep." Bôton replied happily. "She is a detective like you, but a different kind. She is more of an assassin, or a scientist."  
  
"Really?" Yuske asked.  
  
"I've never heard of a detective whose also an assassin." Hiei spoke up.  
  
'That's why she was so fast and skilled.' Yuske thought to himself.  
  
"Well, gotta go." Bôton yelled, already high in the sky.  
  
"That was interesting..." Yuske said, as he got up to walk home. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye" Kurama replied. Hiei lifted his hand, signifying he heard him.  
  
"See ya, Urimeshi." Kuwabara said as he walked toward his house.  
  
R&R! PLEASE!! I Will Update As Soon As Possible. Can Someone Tell Me The Lyrics To The Slayers Theme Song. Also On Neopets Check Out My Guild: Animation Antics. It's Devoted To Anime.  
  
Ja Ne   
  
Fluffy-Erutis 


	2. Tendo Residence

A/N: Here Is The Second Chapter. Correction From The First Chapter, It's The Slayers Try Theme Song. Also When People Are Talking To Ariana, Except Koenma, They Call Her Kid, But When I'm Writing And Saying Her Name, Or Something, She Will Be Called Ariana. Akane, Nabiki, And Kasumi Appear In This Chapter. And For Anyone Who Doesn't Know, Kasumi Is 19, Nabiki Is 17, And Akane Is 16.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Yu Yu Hakusho, And InuYasha Don't Belong To Me.  
  
Ariana was walking home after talking to Koenma.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Koenma and Ariana watched as Yuske strolled off. "Ariana, I have a new mission for you, but it will be risky." Koenma warned.  
  
"I told you, my name is Kid." Ariana barked back at Koenma. "Now what's the mission? I have practice with Akane today."  
  
"You do know it's currently," He looked at his watch, "9:15 p.m.?"  
  
Ariana just snorted in response. "Now what's the mission, I have places to go."  
  
Like your bed,' He mentally said sarcastically. "You need to go to spirit world to investigate of the mysterious murder of one of are best detectives, Black-Knives." Koenma said sadly.  
  
Ariana got really annoyed. "Why do you call him by him Black-Knives, but you don't call me Kid?" Ariana said defensively.  
  
"That doesn't matter. What does is that you find out who murdered him." Koenma quickly added, "You'll get a 14 day cruise to the Caribbean when you successfully complete the mission."  
  
"I'm in." She squealed enthusiastically as soon as she heard cruise', vacation', and Caribbean' and never heard the successfully complete the mission' part.  
  
"You will also be going to Yuske's school. "He put a small navy blue suitcase by her feet. "This will have the directions to the school, you're classes, the rules, and all that other stuff you need. You're not even listening to me are you? Nevermind, Bye."  
  
Koenma left her to daydream about the Caribbean, she also did dream about a vacation at the beach of the Caribbean. Eventually Ariana came back to Earth, picked up the blue suitcase, and headed for home.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She was humming a little happy song to herself. She reached her home. It wasn't very big to her standards, but what was? Nothing. She called people twice her size shrimps. Poor, poor ego problem. It practically wasn't even a house, more like a tunnel leading to a forest with a hut surrounded by a hotspring. She jumped from stone to stone, being careful not to slip. She reached her house, and took off her jewelry, ribbons and her scarves. She decided to take a bath. She took out a pair of pajamas with purple, blue, and green poka-dots covering, and overlapping each other. She stripped, and went to bathe, bring her supplies with her.  
  
The next morning she woke up and changed into a white tank top with 3 red stripes going around her stomach, and some painter pants the color of the cover of an aged book. She put her gloves, ribbons, and scarves on, and hid her gun, along with many other weapons, beneath her ribbons. She then put her hair up with the rune-inscribed chopsticks into a small bun with a ponytail coming from underneath. She braided the ponytail the best she could and put her also-rune-inscribed jewelry on. She then took her boots And pulled them on.  
  
Right when she finished she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said groggily, she hadn't quite woken up yet.  
  
"It's good to see your already up." Boton said cheerfully as she entered the room. "I have some files on the murder case that you need to check out." Boton handed her some files filled with plain nonsense to most.  
  
"I'll look into it later, I was actually planning to go see Akane today." She handed the files back to Boton. Boton looked at her confusingly. "I might lose them." Boton made a little o' with her mouth, understanding what Ariana meant. "I'll be at the Tendo residence if ya need me, Kay?" Ariana added as she walked past her friend, and out of the hut, towards the torch lit tunnel.  
  
TENDO RESICIDENCE  
  
As Ariana walked up she could hear much yelling and screaming. She sighed, "When will Ranma ever learn to stop being, well Ranma around Akane?" She walked up to the dojo door next to Nabiki, Kasumi, Mr. Tendo, and Gennma. "Now what are they fighting over?" She asked Nabiki. Nabiki had her evil I-caused-all-this-just-for-some-yen smirk on her face.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Kid. I bet some guys at our school, that if I could get Ranma and Akane to fight over some cookies, I would get 50,000 yen." She continued smirking as she watched Akane and Ranma try to grab the cookie from each other.  
  
"5-5-5-50,000 YEN!! HOW DID YA GET THAT MUCH OVER SUCH A SMALL BET LIKE THAT, MATE?!" Ariana yelled in disbelief.  
  
"They didn't believe I could do it."  
  
"How did ya dmmph--" Ariana was stopped by at least five hands covering her mouth as Gennma, Kasumi, and Mr. Tendo screamed "NO!!" and "DON'T ASK HER THAT!!". They all held their hands to her face until she started changing blue, then they released her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Ariana yelled right in their faces.  
  
"We're sorry, but she will start to ramble on and on about the stupid boys she made the deal with." Kasumi said as she led Ariana towards the table in the kitchen. They sat there and talked for a while. A couple minutes later Nabiki came in. About 30 minuets later Akane and Ranma came in still arguing about the cookie. Mr. Tendo and Gennma were talking in the dojo.  
  
"Guess what! Kid will be going to a new school, but she can't remember it's name." Kasumi said, trying to distract Ranma and Akane from the whole cookie thing.  
  
"Really, is that true?" Akane asked as she trotted over to Ariana to hear more about it. "Do you know where it is?"   
  
"Aye, mate." She took out a book filled with maps of Japan, and opened to a page with the school on it. Ariana pointed to the small green dot. "This is it."  
  
Akane studied the map for a moment. "I've heard of that high school! I hear it's even tougher and more brutal then my high school!" Akane sounded a little startled at the fact that she was going to such a tough school. "I hear that if you upset the vice principal, hr will deliberately give you harder tests, have all the teachers keep an eye on you, and make the school feel like hell!" Ariana stated to feel a little fearful.  
  
Nabiki saw her distress and fear, and decided to change the subject. "Why don't you two go train, it's what you came here for, Right? Oh, and Ranma can come too." Nabiki looked at Ranma.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, yah, sure." Ranma replied not really sure what he was going to do. Akane and Ariana changed into their training outfits, and, well, trained with Ranma for a couple hours until Ariana needed to go home to look at the files Boton had tried to give her.  
  
ARIANA'S HOUSE  
  
Ariana took a quick bath to clean off all the sweat, then looked over the files. It was mostly talking about the evidence, the location, victims, suspects, and all that other detective stuff. She studied the evidence until she fell asleep.  
  
So How Did Ya Like The Chapter? R&R PLEASE! Any OOC Was Not Meant, But Could Still Have Happened. I Don't Know Much About Nabiki And Kasumi Besides Nabiki Likes To Make Bets And Get Money, Kasumi Is Very Nice, And Dr. Tofu Likes Her, And That They Are Both Akane's Sisters.  
  
Review Time:  
  
LadyRaa- You're Review Wasn't Very Nice, But You're Apology Was. Thanks For The Help. Please Tell Me If I Have Any Ranma 1/2 Character OOC-ness. I Am Trying To Make Their Personalities Fit My Story The Best I Can, But Sometimes It's Really Hard. Plus You're The First Review I Got I Agree With The Fact That The Title Doesn't Fit The Story To Well, Do You Have Any Suggestions?  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Fluffy-Erutis 


End file.
